Nueva Vida
by shadowmarialove
Summary: Podía oírlos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. "Así que hemos acordado que Uzumaki Naruto será ejecutado mañana por la mañana." "Sí, no podemos dejarlo vivir mucho más tiempo, Sarutobi era un tonto para caer bajo el hechizo de el demonio!" Se preocupaba por ellos, sin embargo, querían matarl. El sólo tenia dos personas, uno estaba muerto y el otro ... no sabía si le importaba a Sasuke.
1. Susurro

**Ok...Mmm...Pues decidi traducir esta historia tambien, luego pondre los demas capitulos...espero que disfruten o no. XD~**

**shadowmarialove**

* * *

"Hay que matar a ese demonio."

"Shhh está prohibido hablar de 'eso', ¿quieres que te maten?"

"El Tercer Hokage ya está muerto y nadie realmente se preocupa por 'eso'!"

"No podemos correr ningún riesgo, pero es horrible lo que le hizo a Uchiha-sama, él debe ser castigado!"

"He oído que casi lo mata, yo siempre sabía que 'esa' cosa causaría daño a este pueblo."

"Shhh ... Tsunade-sama se acerca!"

Podía oírlos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Todos los rumores que se decían a su espalda. No prestaba atención a lo que decían, pero a veces le dolía de verdad. Recuerda cuando Hokage-jiji todavía estaba vivo. El le había dicho que ignorara todos los rumores e insultos y un día realmente lo respetarían. Pensó que era una gran idea, por lo que decidió aspirar al titulo Hokage, y sin embargo la gente todavía no lo respetaba aunque hiciera todo lo posible. Sólo una persona lo entendía y era su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Es por eso que lo había traído de vuelta a la aldea, incluso si tenía que darle una paliza para hacerlo volver. Y ahora, ¿qué obtuvo? Le dieron un montón de insultos y bofetadas de muchas de las fans del bastardo. No podía entender por qué, pero una cosa era segura de que él no tenía la voluntad de seguir viviendo. Ninguno de sus 'amigos' lo habían visitado en el hospital o siquiera le dieron palabras de consuelo. Ni siquiera Ero-sennin o Tsunade-bachan. Sasuke estaba en el cuarto de alado y podía oír a todos los que lo visitaban a el.

Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía celoso, ni mucho menos. En vez de sentir envidia se encontró sintiendo compasión hacia él, porque toda esa gente afuera sólo estaban con Sasuke por su título de "El Ultimo Uchiha Leal".

Ahora lamentaba traer a Sasuke de vuelta porque a diferencia de él, Sasuke en realidad tenía una meta. Sasuke aún tenía que matar a su hermano, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en dejarlo ir con esa Serpiente de Sannin, podía entender por qué Sasuke quería irse. Él no quería que nadie sufriera por su culpa o que sintieran dolor si moría tratando de derrotar a su hermano. Supuso que Sasuke tenía por lo menos unas pocas personas en el pueblo que lo querían a él, así que sus razones eran razonables. Lo que todavía no entendía era lo que iban a hacer con él? Eso en serio lo mole...

De repente, oyó a alguien hablar. Sabía que no debería escuchar a escondidas, pero no podía evitarlo.

"Así que hemos acordado que Uzumaki Naruto será ejecutado mañana por la mañana".

"Sí, no podemos dejarlo vivir mucho más tiempo, Sarutobi era un tonto para caer bajo el hechizo de el demonio!"

"Shhhh ... alguien aquí te puede oír."

"De hecho, sería bueno que no habláramos de este asunto."

"¿Está absolutamente segura, Hokage-sama, que desea hacer esto, parecía bastante cariñosa con el niño, incluso yendo tan lejos como darle el collar de Sarutobi?"

"Sí, no puedo ver más derramamiento de sangre por un demonio, si le di el collar de Sensei era porque ese era su último deseo."

"Pero Tsunade-sama, el collar fue entregado a Sarutobi-sama por tu tío, ¿está segura?"

"¡BASTA!, Yo no quiero hablar de esto más, mi decisión final es que Uzumaki Naruto será ejecutado mañana y Uchiha Sasuke tendrá que pasar bajo la Ley de Restauración del Clan".

"Hai!, Tsunade-sama!"

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Enserio? ... Jajajajajajaja, que iban a matarlo? Jajajaja, que se habían vuelto locos? Matarlo sería matar al Kyuubi, pero eso no significaba que el Kyuubi no encontraría una manera de volver a nacer... de algún modo. Pero esto era realmente grave, que le pasaría a Sasuke? Él no quería que sufriera y que se convirtiera en un prostituto! Eso sería tan asquerosos! Sasuke probablemente quería enamorarse más tarde en su vida y tener una familia y aquí estaban planeando hacerle esto a él!

**"Ustedes los humanos me divierten mucho!"** Decidió ignorar ese comentario y continúo pensando en maneras de rescatar a Sasuke.

**"Sigues pensando en eso? Sabes, en lo general los seres humanos tienen miedo de morir y hacen todo lo posible para tratar de vivir, pero no eres un ser humano normal.** (¡Eh!) **Jajajaja eres tan divertido Uzumaki Naruto, así que te voy a hacer una oferta, si tu aceptas te beneficiarás no solo tu pero yo también, y si no aceptas mi oferta... aún me beneficio yo jajajajajaja! "**

"Sabes, yo siempre pensé que serías algo extraño…... y tenia razón".

**"Oi! Cuida lo que me dices! Tengo tu destino en mis manos. Pero, voy a dejar que se deslice por ahora porque me siento de buen humor hoy".**

**"Voy a decirte esto Naruto, esto te dolerá en gran medida no sólo porque voy a forzar que tu alma salga de tu cuerpo, sino porque yo también iré contigo a fin de que mantengas tus memorias."**

**"Tu tendrás que morir por sus manos y una vez que termine el proceso iras a donde me crié, 'Soul Society'."**

**"Antes, cuando yo era un niño, de alguna manera, junto con mis amigos terminamos en las Naciones Elementales. No pudimos encontrar una salida hasta años más tarde y cuando lo hicimos ya estábamos tan acostumbrados a la vida aquí que decidimos quedarnos. No todos están aquí, sin embargo, mi prometida se quedó en 'Soul Society' Ella sería lo que los humanos llaman la Bestia de Diez-colas y se encuentra en el mismo nivel de poder conmigo. Vas a ir allí y aun si mantienes todos tus recuerdos tu cuerpo...…será el de un niño de un año. "**

**"Sospecho que mi prometida está atrapada dentro de alguien, pero eso no importa. Yo te ayudaré, e incluso te podrías encontrar con Sarutobi".**

"Hokage-jiji va a estar ahí? ¿Cómo?"

**"Él era el hijo del Comandante en ese entonces en 'Soul Society'. El que nunca le dijera a nadie es asombroso, yo lo respeto por eso, y él, a diferencia de los humanos, en realidad tenía un buen juicio. El no juzgaba a alguien por sus circunstancias, sino por lo que viera en su corazón. Sé que cuando murió, probablemente fue a 'Soul Society' ".**

"Arigato, no puedo encontrar las palabras para describir lo agradecido que estoy Kyuubi!"

**"No hay necesidad de darme las gracias. Y por cierto mi nombre es Kurama."**

" Tienes un nombre tan asombroso ~…... pero esperar, que le sucederá a Sasuke? No podemos dejarlo aquí. Probablemente se vuelva loco con todas esas fans que tiene!"

**"Mmm... Podría tener un plan. Escucha con atención."**

* * *

**4/14/13 **

**2:10 PM**


	2. Plan

**Yo! Ajajaja bueno...eh...la única escusa que tengo es que no e tenido tiempo para traducir el segundo capitulo, perdón...pero a qui esta al final! Y solo me tomo cinco minutos ajajaja.**

**Solo la idea me pertenece...Naruto le pertenece a ** Kishimoto Masashi** y Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite**

* * *

_"Tienes un nombre tan asombroso~... pero esperar, que sucederá a Sasuke? No podemos dejarlo aquí. Probablemente se volverá loco con todas esas fans que tiene!"_

_**"Mmm ... Podría tener un plan. Escucha con atención."**_

* * *

"Psst" El mundo estaba contra él, estaba seguro de ello ahora.

"Psst" Él no fue capaz de escapar para conseguir el poder que necesitaba.

"Psst" Él no iba a ser capaz de lograr su objetivo y matar a su hermano. Para empeorar las cosas, no sería capaz de tener la familia que siempre quiso. ¿Era así como su vida se iba a acabar?

"Psst" Varias marcas de irritación aparecieron en el rostro de Sasuke. Esa fue la cuarta vez que escucho ese sonido y lo estaba fastidiando al extremo.

"Psst Sasuke..." Por fin, Sasuke se dio la vuelta para ver a…. ... Naruto. La última persona que quería ver era Naruto. Él fue el que hizo imposible que él se fuera para lograr su objetivo, y ahora aquí estaba en una cama de hospital restringido con muchos sellos **(1).**

El dobe no lo dejaba en paz y de alguna manera respetaba eso, pero él no entendía. No podía, no, no dejaría que Itachi lo lastimara. De todas las personas en la aldea Naruto era el único que lo entendía. Pensaba en Naruto como su mejor amigo y ahora no sabía qué sentir por él. Naruto se había esforzado tanto en _El Valle del Fin_ para traerlo de vuelta. Le dolía dejar a Naruto solo. Él no conocía a nadie que fuera bueno con Naruto en el pueblo ni siquiera Iruka. La única persona que vio que realmente se preocupaba por Naruto fue el Tercer Hokage. Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke admiraba y amaba al Tercero. Él estaba allí para él cuando Itachi mató a su familia y al contrario que el resto de la población, el Tercero y Naruto lo trataban como una persona normal. No les importaba su título, pero solo él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Naruto.

"Oi! No me ignores Teme!"

"Urusai, tú eres el que me trajo aquí en primer lugar!"

"Gomen, Gomen pero yo no quiero que te vayas con ese Hebi-Teme. Ese fue mi error y me siento culpable Sasuke, lo siento. Yo no te estoy pidiendo tu perdón, pero voy a pedir que por lo menos no vayas a Orichimaru. Tú debes obtener tu propio poder, eres muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que vas a superar a tu hermano y un día lograr tu objetivo, pero creo que deberías hacer esto con tu propio poder. Así que por favor, por favor no vayas a ir a Orichimaru".

Todo lo que Sasuke podía hacer era mirar a Naruto y luego se echó a reír. Él se rió y se rió hasta que sus lados le dolían.

"Hahahaha ... * huff * jajaja ... ¡qué idiota! ... ¿Desde cuándo has hablado conmigo de esa manera ... jajajaja suenas tan respetuoso que ni siquiera es gracioso ... hahahahaha t-tú… tú eres un idiota! Pffttt jajajajaja! "

Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y replicó, "Oi! No te burles de mí, estúpido cabrón intento ser amable contigo y tú estás aquí siendo un Uchiha estúpido….eres un retardado!"

"Ah gomen, gomen me dejé llevar. Ahora bien, ¿Por qué suenas como si es que te vas a ir?

Cuando terminó de hablar Sasuke vio como Naruto había conseguido un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, al igual que cuando estaba a punto de hacer una travesura mayor. Se estremeció ligeramente.

"Oh, bueno Teme, me siento mal por ti y en mi acto de bondad eh decidido que no quiero que te conviertas en un hombre que literalmente es vendido a la prostitución!"

"Matte! Matte! prostituto?"

"OH! ¿No oíste? jajaja, bueno, yo, en mí generosidad, decidí espiar a la Hokage y me enteré de que planeaban no sólo ejecutarme a mi sino que también te van a poner bajo la ley de Restauración del Clan!"

"Ha? Dijeron eso realmente? Creen que pueden obligarme a dormir con esas niñas inútiles? ¿Yo? ..."

Naruto sólo podía mirar como Sasuke continuó en sus divagaciones acerca de 'yo? '. Entonces vio con asombro cómo el Uchiha Sasuke perdió la calma por primera vez en su vida.

**"NARUTO! Déjame salir de aquí voy a matar a esos malditos! Esos hijos de puta que se creen que son? Soy un maldito Uchiha con orgullo, no voy a dejar que ellos hagan esto! Si mi madre hubiera estado aquí les habría cortado su lengua y la hubiera cosi ... mmm ... mphhhhh "  
**  
Cuando vio cómo reaccionó Sasuke le dio miedo de que alguien pudiera oírlos y atraparlos aquí, así que hizo lo más rápido que podía hacer y le puso la mano sobre la boca a Sasuke.

"CÁLLATE imbécil! ... La gente nos puede escuchar! Ahora escucha el plan!"

Una vez que logro calmar a Sasuke procedió a contarle lo que Kurama le había dicho unos minutos antes.

~**_Flashback ~ _**

**"Está bien escucha Naruto. Voy a darte un poco de mi Chakra y cuando la sientas has un clon de sombra. El clon de sombra irá a la habitación de Sasuke y le mostrara el camino para salir de la aldea. Todos estarán tan entretenidos con tu ejecución que no se darán cuenta! "**

"Wow! Kurama ese es un gran plan... más o menos."

**"Oi! Intenta hacer un plan en una situación grave!"**

"Ha? ¿Yo? El Gran Uzumaki Naruto? Puedo hacer un plan en situaciones importantes como esta en un segundo. Por eso me llaman el Ninja más impredecible!"

**"Humph estás tan lleno de ti mismo!"**

"Aprendo de los mejores ~"

**"¡Cállate!"**

"Bueno, eso no importa, ahora date prisa y dame tu Chakra. Mañana es la ejecución y sólo tengo un día para conseguir que Sasuke salga de aquí!"

**"Sí, sí, lo que sea, ahora date prisa!"**

**_~ Fin del Flashback ~_**

"Y ese es el plan"

"Pero, ¿qué será de ti Naruto? Yo no quiero que mueras solo para mí!"

Sasuke estaba preocupado. No sólo quería sacrificarse Naruto, pero quería ayudarle a salir de la aldea también! Esto era una carga demasiada grande para el dobe.

"Caray Sasuke, no te pongas todo sentimental! Tengo todo bajo control... O.O…... bien bien! En la mayor parte, feliz? Caray!"

"¡Muy bien! Pero vas a venir conmigo!"

"Uhh ... eto en realidad después de que me muera voy a algún lugar realmente extraño!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no voy a dejar que te mueras, vas a venir conmigo, te guste o no!"

"Sasuke, es muy difícil de explicar, pero no puedo!"

"¿Y por qué rayos no? Si no tienes una buena razón, entonces es mejor encontrar una razón buena!"

"Ok, ok bien tengo elzorrodenuevecolasselladodentrodemí!"

"P-perdón? No te pude escuchar!"

"Ok Escucha con atención! Tengo elzorrodenuevecolasselladodentrodemí!"

"Sí, sí, tu tienes qué?"

**"Maldita sea Sasuke! Tengo el zorro de nueve colas sellado dentro de mí!"**

* * *

**(1) En ingles es ****_seals_****….no se como se dice eso en español, si me podrían decir seria una gran ayuda…**

* * *

**Gracias por leer mí historia...ya se que no soy buena para escribir no me odien kyaaa...*sniff*...*sob* ...:)**


	3. Entendido

"Sí, sí, tu tienes qué?"

**"Maldita sea Sasuke! Tengo el zorro de nueve colas sellado dentro de mí!"**

* * *

**Choque.**

_Una alteración repentina de la mente, las emociones o sensibilidades._

Sasuke sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo se congelo en el momento que Naruto dijo esto. No importaba lo mucho que intentó procesar esta noticia…. no podía….no podia…

**Comprensión.**

_La capacidad de la mente para percibir y entender._

Ahora entendía por qué los aldeanos miraban a Naruto así. O por qué lo ignoraban y hablaban mierda sobre él. Por qué llevaba ese traje naranja horrible. Por qué sólo comía Ramen.

**Pesar.**

_Una sensación de pérdida, desilusión, insatisfacción._

De pronto sintió remordimiento. ¿Por qué no se había acercado a Naruto antes? ¿Por qué no podía él, en lugar de estar obsesionado con la venganza, ayudar a Naruto y ser el mejor amigo que se supone que es?

"Hey"

La voz de Naruto era suave y parecía un poco herido? ¿Por qué iba a estar herido, él entendia perfectamente.

"Sasuke, está bien si no te agrado ahora. No me importa todavía serás mi a-amigo, incluso si tu no quieres serlo, pero realmente tengo que sacarte de aquí ... y-y si quieres te dejo en paz... y puedes por favor decir algo! "

"Yo entiendo Naruto ...

…...Tu seguirás siendo mi amigo. "

La voz de Sasuke era suave, tranquila y comprensiva. Él sabía lo que tenía dentro y todavía se preocupaba por él.

"_"

"_"

Oh.

Entonces.

Si.

Él entendió.


End file.
